


Almacén y video

by Pineapple_Phoenix



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Lelouch, Español | Spanish, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Hidden Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wrote this instead of study, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Video Recording, Warehouse, top suzaku
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple_Phoenix/pseuds/Pineapple_Phoenix
Summary: Suzaku ha estado muy estresado desde que se unió a los Caballeros Negro, Lelouch como buen líder decide tomar el asunto en sus manos y ocuparse de su caballero.Just porn, not plot.Suzaku has been under a lot os stress since he joined the Black Knights, Lelouch as a good leader decides to take matters into his own hands and take care of his knight.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Almacén y video

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que Suzaku jamás se uniría a Lelouch, pero me encanta soñar y no podía quitarme la idea de la cabeza, esto es el resultado.

ー¿Por qué en este lugar? ー a Lelouch le gustó eso, no estaba cuestionando el  _ por qué _ , lo cual le indicaba que la idea no le desagradaba del todo, él podía trabajar con eso.

ー No tiene sistema de vigilancia como el resto de la base y según estuve observando, nadie viene aquí a menos que lleguen nuevos suministros y se tenga que hacer un inventario. ー respondió con facilidad.

Se encuentran en un almacén, o al menos se había convertido en eso, hay estantes pegados a las paredes con algunas conservas y herramientas básicas, no muy útiles para darles mantenimientos a las Knightmare pero sí por sí una silla se rompe. Pero lo más importante de ese almacén es que tiene un sillón arrumbado cerca de la puerta, si Lelouch no recordaba mal, algunos de los caballeros negros lo trajeron para su comodidad, pero en cuanto  _ Zero _ les brindó capital decidieron conseguir otros y dejaron el viejo allí; no es del estilo de Lelouch, sin embargo es muy cómodo.

Con un movimiento practicado de hace meses se quitó la extravagante capa y la dejó doblada en uno de los reposabrazos, luego se quitó el casco y lo puso en el mismo lugar. Lelouch observó detalladamente las reacciones de Suzaku mientras lo hacía, a pesar de que confiara en él, una pequeña parte todavía temía que su amigo un día saliera de la base y no regresara, excepto para capturarlo. No era un miedo irracional, incluso CC le había aconsejado ponerlo bajo el geass como medida de protección. Lelouch se negó rotundamente, así que tendría que vivir con la incertidumbre.

Una vez con las partes más molestas de su traje fuera, se sentó en el sofá y con un par de golpecitos invitó a Suzaku a que hiciera lo mismo. 

Él estaba tenso (como todos los días desde que llegó a la base de los Black Knights) pero no tardó en seguir la solicitud. Lelouch odiaba eso. Cuando logró convencer a Suzaku que le diera una oportunidad a su causa esperaba que con el tiempo lograra acoplarse, sin embargo después de dos meses no había logrado que se sintiera cómodo, Tohdoh hacía el intento sincero por acercarse de nuevo a su estudiante, de vez en cuando lo llevaba a lugares fuera de la base y regresaba con un Suzaku menos miserable, Zero nunca preguntó a dónde iban, era algo suyo, y si las pláticas con su Maestro la mantenían cerca de Lelouch, éste lo permitiría. Aunque todavía se mantenía renuente con varios aspectos de la lucha, y para el buen observador era obvio que se sentía muy incómodo con el resto de los subordinados de Zero, por supuesto que eso era solo culpa de ellos: no hablaban con él a menos que fuese extremadamente necesario, Tamaki era el menos disimulado, expresando abiertamente su disgusto por el “ _ traidor _ ”, a pesar de los comandos de Zero, la situación continuaba y Lelouch temía que la paciencia de Suzaku se terminara acabando.

Lelouch sabía que debía actuar antes que eso ocurriera, tener un espacio solitario dentro de la base le podría brindar algo de tranquilidad, la habitación de Zero no era buena idea porque CC nunca salía de allí, a menos que fuese por alguna misión.

Suzaku se mantenía recto aún estando sentado, miraba a la habitación evitando activamente mirar a Lelouch. Él sabía que no iba a ser sencillo calmarlo, así que él mismo se relajó en el sofá y recargó su cabeza en el cojín detrás de él.

ー Nadie nos va a molestar aquí. ー Suzaku se mantuvo igual. ー ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ー Por fin lo miró, de reojo, pero lo hizo. 

En lugar de responder verbalmente solo le sonrió y se alzó de hombros, dejándolo a su interpretación. Suzaku apretó ligeramente sus puños sobre sus rodillas, al fin una reacción.

ー ¿Suzaku? ー 

Por fin.

Suzaku se colocó sobre Lelouch, ya no estaba sentado, sino de pie con los brazos a los lados de su cabeza. Lelouch apenas alzó la mirada, sonriendo como si hubiera caído directamente en una trampa, conociendo a su amigo seguramente lo hizo. La mirada que le dirigió era de expectación combinada con placer, lo estaba retando abiertamente a hacer  _ algo _ .

Suzaku gruñó, ya sea por el estrés acumulado o por los juegos de Lelouch, quizás ambos. Sin perder más el tiempo lo besó, fue agresivo; Lelouch no esperaba que fuera tan duro desde el principio, lo supo por el gemido que hizo en su boca. El orgullo burbujeó en su pecho por eso, tomar desprevenido al líder de una organización terrorista no era algo que consiguiera todos los días. Suzaku buscó tener el control desde el principio, había algo sobre tener dominado a su amigo que encendía el deseo en Suzaku, y lo mejor de eso es que Lelouch estaba muy complacido con darle ese control, no luchó y en su lugar se relajó en el sofá. 

Las manos del príncipe recorrieron el cuerpo de Suzaku buscando algo a lo que aferrarse, le gustaba cómo se sentía la áspera tela del uniforme contra sus dedos, la manera en que hacía lucir el cuerpo trabajado de Suzaku; pero lo que más le gustaba cuando estaban juntos fue  _ su mirada _ , poder apreciar como el verde de sus ojos se oscurecía y su atención se centraba únicamente en  _ él _ . 

Suzaku interesado en explorar la boca de Lelouch mordió con demasiada fuerza su labio, sacándole sangre en el proceso, Lelouch jadeó por el repentino escozor, pero no le pidió que se detuviera, al contrario, Suzaku vio como la excitación crecía en él, pudo sentir la sangre mezclándose en su boca. Kururugi se detuvo un momento para admirar su rostro, Lelouch pasó su lengua por la herida ganándose un gemido por parte del soldado. Su respiración se detuvo por un momento, luego volvió a besarlo con el mismo ímpetu que hace unos instantes.

A Lelouch le gustaba cuando se besaban, si bien la idea de ceder control lo inquietaba en la mayoría de las ocasiones, cederle ese control a Suzaku no parecía tan malo, en ocasiones, claro. No obstante no trajo a Suzaku solo para tener una sesión de besos, eso podría haberlo hecho en la seguridad de la Academia. No, él buscaba quitarle algo de estrés a su amigo de maneras más contundentes.

Alejándose un poco del castaño comenzó a quitarse las elaboradas prendas de su traje, primero la tela blanca en su cuello y luego la parte superior. Suzaku estaba muy conforme solo mirando, él mismo no hizo el intento por quitarse nada; una vez con el torso desnudo Suzaku comenzó a besar la nueva porción de piel descubierta, primero su cuello y hombros, tomándose el tiempo para pasar su lengua el los lugares donde previamente había besado. 

Tiempo después de iniciar esa  _ relación _ con su amigo, Lelouch descubrió que a Suzaku le gustaba morder su piel y dejar algunas marcas. Al principio le había parecido molesto, las mordidas en su piel tardaban en quitarse; no fue hasta que se vio un par de veces frente al espejo de su baño que encontró el atractivo en las marcas rojas. Se dijo que no era nada narcisista, solo le gustó la idea y el recuerdo de saber que se las había hecho  _ Suzaku _ , saber que su amigo lo deseaba tanto como para dejar pruebas de ello sobre su piel.

Por supuesto que siempre se preocupó por no hacerlas en un lugar visible, si bien la chaqueta uniforme escolar ocultaba bien las marcas, nada impedía que se notaran con algún movimiento repentino, así que los besos y mordidas siempre iban dirigidos a su clavícula u hombros, como se encontraba haciendo justo ahora.

Lelouch pasó a rodear el cuello de Suzaku con sus brazos, quería tenerlo mucho más cerca, abrió las piernas para que se acomodara entre ellas. Gracias al nuevo espacio, Kururugui se arrodilló frente a su amigo, continuando los besos sobre su piel y chupando en los lugares correctos, donde sabía que Lelouch no podría contenerse de gemir o si tenía suerte, incluso gritar.

Suzaku fue dejando un rastro de besos húmedos a lo largo de su pecho y estómago hasta toparse con la orilla de los pantalones de Lelouch. El joven príncipe ahora estaba sonrojado y con la respiración pesada, era especialmente sensible en la parte baja de su estómago, a Suzaku le gustaba verlo retorcerse cuando lo acariciaba en esa zona, era muy atractivo verlo desmoronarse de placer en el juego que planeó. él estaba tratando de no alzar demasiado la voz, lo cual significaba que temía ser descubierto por sus subordinados que se encontraban al otro lado de la puerta, seguramente ese riesgo lo emocionaba en la misma medida que lo ponía nervioso. 

Avergonzado o no, la erección en sus pantalones le decía que estaba muy dispuesto a correr el riesgo, Suzaku podía ver el contorno de la polla de Lelouch en sus pantalones pidiendo ser atendida.

Verlo así, deshecho y con el rostro sonrojado enviaba una descarga de orgullo a su pecho por las reacciones que podía provocar en él.

ー Suzaku ー susurró, diciendo su nombre como si fuera algo precioso. No pidió nada de manera directa, quizás ni siquiera él con su genio sabía lo que buscaba en ese instante, pero estaba seguro que Suzaku podía dárselo.

ー ¿Si? ー preguntó acariciando con la yema de los dedos los muslos de su amigo por sobre la ropa, estaba evitando tocar su pene y eso volvía loco a Lelouch..

ー No juegues conmigo ー exigió sonando ofendido, Kururugi encontró eso hilarante.

ー Ni siquiera sé lo que quieres Lelouch, me trajiste aquí sin decirme nada, no puedo adivinar lo que piensas ¿sabes? ー el príncipe bufó exasperado por sus bromas.

Se permitió burlarse de él un momento más antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios y acomodarse mejor entre las elegantes piernas de su amigo.

ー  _ Como ordenes _ . ー dijo sonriendo.

Con sus manos abrió un poco más las piernas del príncipe para estar cómodo, entonces le desabrochó los pantalones y retiró la ropa interior alzando ligeramente sus caderas. Con la ropa fuera Suzaku comenzó a masturbarlo mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba los muslos de Lelouch. El príncipe tapó su boca para evitar gemir demasiado alto, Suzaku decidió molestarlo y sin aviso previo metió la polla en su boca.

Lelouch no pudo evitar el audible gemido que se le escapó, puso su mano libre sobre el cabello del soldado, apretando fuerte, a Suzaku no le molestaba cuando hacía eso, así que no protestó.

En su lugar sacó la polla hasta que solo estuvo la punta descansando en su lengua, con su mano empezó a masajear la carne sin atender mientras se concentraba en chupar la punta. Pasó su lengua por la hendidura un par de veces, disfrutando los sonidos que Lelouch le regalaba y saboreando el líquido preseminal. Colocando sus manos en los muslos del príncipe comenzó a chuparlo enserio, tragó cuanto pudo y cuando sentía que se ahogaba solo retiraba su cabeza y repetía el proceso, marcó un ritmo implacable que hizo que la cabeza de Lelouch diera vueltas; sus manos se concentraron en acariciar y jugar con sus testículos. Toda la excitación de Lelouch estaba recibiendo atención, cuando Suzaku chupaba sus testículos se aseguraba de continuar masturbándolo con su mano, disfrutando pasar su pulgar por la hendidura en la cabeza de su pene y recorrer son la punta de su lengua las venas en su polla.

En este punto el orgulloso líder era solo lio de jadeos y gemidos, incapaz de pensar en nada más excepto en la cálida y húmeda boca de su caballero al rededor de su pene.

No iba a durar mucho más, no podía encontrar su voz para advertirle a Suzaku.

No fue necesario, porque justo cuando sintió que alcanzaba su orgasmo Suzaku apartó su boca y manos de Lelouch, éste gimió por la frustración y si hubiera estado más centrado le habría dirigido una mirada de odio.

ー ¿Por qué? ー preguntó entre pesados jadeos.

El soldado se alzó de hombros. ー No me dijiste que querías correrte en mi boca. ー Lelouch quería arrojarle algo. En su lugar empujó a su amigo y se levantó del sofá, Suzaku pensó por un instante que se pondría la ropa y saldría del almacén por haberse burlado de él. En su lugar vio como buscaba algo entre una cajita de cartón que ni siquiera notó que estaba allí en primer lugar, no tardó mucho en notar que se trataba de una botellita de lubricante, de la misma marca que usaban cuando se quedaban en Ashford Academy.

Con la botellita en mano regresó a sentarse en el sofá, sin perder el tiempo vertió un poco del lubricante en su palma y bajo la atenta mirada de Suzaku empezó a acariciar su entrada, primero con movimientos lentos a su alrededor, pasando sus dedos por sus testículos para finalmente introducir uno de sus dedos dentro de sí, echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el reposabrazos al obtener lo que quería.

ー Suzaku, te quiero en mi, ahora. ー dijo sin mirarlo, concentrado en darse placer y prepararse para lo que vendría. El soldado se desabrochó los pantalones de su uniforme, liberando su pene y arrojando la ropa lejos del sillón. Se acercó para volver a acomodarse entre las piernas de Lelouch, inclinado sobre su cuerpo y apresándolo debajo de sí. Retiró las manos del joven príncipe de su cuerpo y las sostuvo con una de las suyas, evitando que se siguiera tocando. 

Atacó la boca de Lelouch, besando su rostro y cuello, mordiendo ligeramente la piel en su mandíbula y pasando su lengua por la oreja del príncipe. Los gemidos de Lelouch, tanto por la sorpresa como la excitación estaban haciendo de Suzaku un desastre. ー No te toques. ー le ordenó soltando sus muñecas a penas magulladas. 

ー ¿Es eso una orden? ー Suzaku lo sujetó por el cabello de su nuca obligándolo a exponer su garganta, dejó una marca en la unión del cuello con el hombro a modo de advertencia. ー Lo es. ー Lelouch solo pudo gemir ante eso, quería volver a tocarse, pero deseaba tanto a Suzaku que optó por obedecer y dejar sus manos apretando los cojines debajo de él.

Suzaku tomó la botella de lubricante del suelo y se echó una buena porción en los dedos, Lelouch solo lo había utilizado para aliviarse, Suzaku necesitaba prepararlo para evitar lastimarlo. Sería muy lamentable si alguno de los caballeros negros notaba que su fuerte líder caminaba extraño por el resto del día. 

Aunque estaba ansioso se tomó el asunto con calma, con su mano sostuvo la pierna de Lelouch para que se apoyara sobre su hombro y así tener una mejor vista de lo que estaba haciendo. Con su dedo lubricado acarició el perineo del príncipe, jugando alrededor de su entrada. Lelouch gimió y movió la cadera buscando que lo penetrara ー Apúrate ー Suzaku sonrió por eso, dejó de bromear e insertó el primer dedo, ganándose un siseo de satisfacción, con movimientos practicados de su muñeca inició un delicioso vaivén, asegurándose de que su amigo se relajara; Kururugi regresó a besarlo, sabía que su cabeza no estaba en una posición cómoda apoyada en el reposabrazos, pero era mejor que nada. ー Relájate. ーinstruyó manteniéndolo en su lugar con una mano en su cintura.

ー Ya estoy relajado ー respondió con un puchero, el soldado rodó los ojos por su obstinado compañero, así que continuó su tarea, esta vez con dos dedos. Por un segundo el príncipe retuvo su respiración y luego trató de relajarse como se le indicó hace unos segundos.

Suzaku por su parte buscó la próstata del joven, haciendo presión en ese punto logró hacer que gimiera más alto que las veces anteriores, Lelouch también notó eso y rápidamente cubrió su boca con su mano. Kururugi no dejó pasar la oportunidad y siguió explotando ese dulce punto, estaba seguro de poder hacer que se corriera sólo con sus dedos, pero no quería hacer eso, no ahora al menos. 

ー ¿Estás listo? ー sacó sus dedos y limpió los residuos del lubricante con un pañuelo que siempre cargaba. Su pene ya estaba bastante duro por todo el tiempo de juegos, necesitaba entrar ya.

Acomodó mejor el cuerpo de su amigo para tener un fácil acceso y con su mano guió su polla hasta insertar la punta en el cuerpo de Lelouch.

Nunca lo admitirá en voz alta, pero ver como su polla desaparecía dentro de la entrada de Lelouch era todo un espectáculo que hacía que la parte baja de su estómago se apretara por la excitación, saber que solo él podía verlo así, tan ansioso y necesitado por ser follado.

Lelouch jadeó una vez tuvo toda la erección de Suzaku dentro de él, podría correrse en ese mismo instante, gimió en alto el nombre de su caballero, al fin tenía lo que deseaba desde que entró al almacén. 

Suzaku mismo dejó salir un largo suspiro al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Lelouch alrededor de él, le encantaba esta parte, estar dentro de él, con Lelouch debajo de él luciendo vulnerable y tan sensual. Suzaku gimió ante la sola vista que se le presentaba.

El príncipe seguramente adivinó sus pensamientos pues envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y espalda para comenzar a moverse sobre su polla y gemir bajo justo en el oído de su caballero.

Kururugi pasó sus manos por la espalda baja de Lelouch y con la otra lo sostuvo por la cintura para comenzar a moverse. No fue un ritmo rápido, quería disfrutar tanto como pudiera del cuerpo de Lelouch, sin embargo sus embestidas fueron determinadas, sacando sonoros gemidos de Lelouch cada vez que rozaba el lugar correcto dentro de él.

No necesitó mucho tiempo para correrse, sentir a Suzaku dentro de él hacía que viera estrellas, se sentía seguro bajo el peso de su caballero. Su orgasmo fue como una explosión, cerró los ojos por el placer que sintió recorriendo su cuerpo. Las emociones se intensificaron, con Suzaku todavía penetrándolo las sensaciones fueron casi demasiado, pero Lelouch amaba sentirse así, justo en el borde, demasiado ocupado sintiendo como para preocuparse por nada más.

Cuando su caballero se corrió dentro de él, Lelouch no hizo más que aceptarlo y disfrutarlo. El sudor cubría la frente de Suzaku y su respiración era pesada, se arrodilló en el sofá, temiendo que si se quedaba así un momento más podría terminar aplastando a su compañero con su cuerpo.

Lelouch lucía complacido y pleno, atrás quedó su mirada engreída y sonrisas como acertijos. Ahora solo estaba  _ Lelouch _ , su amigo de hace años.

La respiración de Kururugi lentamente se calmó, él también estaba feliz después de estar con él. Se sentó en el sillón como hizo cuando entró por primera vez al almacén, solo que ahora se encontraba relajado. Lelouch imitó el movimiento una vez estuvo más calmado, sacó pañuelos de algún lugar y comenzó a limpiarse, seguramente necesitaría una ducha después, pero para eso tendría que atravesar toda la base para llegar a su habitación, no quería pensar en los caballeros negros, así que se concentró en el calor de la piel de Lelouch.

Después de un rato en un agradable silencio Lelouch le preguntó: ー ¿Ya te sientes mejor? ー

ー Sin duda. ー entonces lo besó antes de levantarse para volver a vestirse, Suzaku no tuvo de otra más que imitarlo y buscar sus prendas esparcidas.

Podría no agradarle a los Black Knights pero eso era irrelevante cuando podía estar con su amigo de esta forma, al final, él era el realmente importante. 

* * *

Varias semanas pasaron después del encuentro de  _ Zero  _ y Suzaku en los almacenes de la base, continuaron sus operaciones con normalidad, no había ninguna razón para que eso cambiara.

Hasta que la hubo.

En realidad el almacén sí contaba con cámaras de seguridad, pero era una de muy mala calidad, no tenía sonido como las que vigilaban a los knightmares y la resolución dejaba mucho que desear. Nunca hubo necesidad de reemplazarlas pues nada importante ocurría en ese lugar, así que tampoco se revisaban con regularidad.

Hasta que alguien lo hizo.

Naomi Inoue era una mujer que se tomaba en serio sus obligaciones en la Orden de los Caballeros Negros, así que cuando Zero pidió que se revisaran las grabaciones de seguridad para detectar posibles fallas, Inoue se dispuso a hacer precisamente eso, incluyendo las grabaciones del pequeño almacén olvidado por todos.

Claro que puso esas cintas en reproducción rápida pues el 90% del tiempo no sucede nada, algunos entran allí a fumar o robar alguna conserva pero nada de interés. Excepto claro hasta que ve a su líder Zero entrar acompañado del honorario Kururugi Suzaku (es obvio que se trata de él, a pesar del tiempo trabajando con ellos aún sigue utilizando el uniforme blanco). De inmediato redujo la velocidad del video, temiendo por un segundo que Suzaku amenace a su líder de alguna manera.

La realidad resultó ser muy distinta.

Una parte de Inoue está segura que es mala idea seguir mirando, pero el morbo puede más con ella y se queda. Ella lamenta que la calidad de la imagen sea tan pobre y al mismo tiempo se regaña a sí misma por pensar así, en primera por el acto que están haciendo y en segundo porque sabe lo importante que es la privacidad para Zero.

ー Entonces por eso Zero confía tanto en Kururugi... ー dice para sí.

No se da cuenta de que Tamaki entra buscando algunos papeles como favor para Ohgi.

ー ¡¿ES ESE ES EL HONORARIO?! ー

Inoue brinca de su asiento por el grito de Tamaki, presiona rápidamente teclas al azar hasta que logra quitar el video de la pantalla.

ー ¡N-no! ー un niño pudo haber mentido mejor que ella.

ー ¿Con quién estaba? ¡Déjame ver el video, maldita sea!

ー Te equivocas no era él, no puedo distinguir el rostro de nadie con esa calidad de video. ー con dedos temblorosos por verse atrapada logra eliminar el video, tanto la parte de Suzaku con su líder como las otras interminables horas sin nada relevante.

Tamaki siguió insistiendo con ver la grabación, sus gritos llamaron la atención tanto de Tohdoh como de Ohgi y otros miembros.

ー ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Solo te pedí que buscaras unos reportes-

ー ¡Kururugi estaba dándole cabeza a alguien en el almacén! ー informó todavía gritando demasiado alto. 

ー ¿En serio? ー preguntó Ohgi avergonzado dirigiéndose hacia Inoue.

ー ¡No puedo asegurarlo! ー cada vez se arrepentía más y más de no haber borrado el video en cuanto lo vio. ー La calidad de esa cámara es horrible, apenas se puede distinguir nada.

ー ¡Si lo era! De lo contrario no lo habrías borrado. ー Tamaki cuando quería podía dar argumentos contundentes.

Ahora muchos más miembros estaban cuchicheando sobre eso. Solo Tohdoh se mantenía estoico.

ー Silencio. ー dijo y todos se quedaron callados, era bueno saber que era tan respetado. ー Si esa información es verdad o no, no nos incumbe a nosotros. Es su vida privada y mientras no afecte a los Caballeros Negros no hay razón para hablar sobre esto. ー le dio una mirada dura a Tamaki quien seguramente iba argumentar algo tonto, él se calló no feliz obviamente. ーNo quiero escuchar una palabra sobre esto, todos tenemos órdenes que cumplir, hagamos eso y punto. ー

Nadie se atrevió a responderle, pero él sabía que no dejarían de hablar sobre eso durante un buen rato.

* * *

Zero, o mejor dicho Lelouch se había acostumbrado al trato extraño que le daban a su caballero, sin embargo estos últimos días eso se había intensificado. No parecía que fueran a saltar a la yugular de Suzaku, pero seguía siendo un comportamiento raro, como curiosidad.

Los reportes con Diethard solían ocurrir dentro de la habitación de Zero para mayor privacidad, así que aprovechó la oportunidad para indagar sobre el tema.

ー Una cosa más antes de que te retires Diethard. 

ー Por supuesto, ¿de qué se trata Zero?

ー He notado que los Caballeros se comportan más extraño de lo habitual con Suzaku ー dijo señalando con su mano hacia donde el soldado se encontraba, detrás de él y de pie, en guardia. Suzaku no hizo intento por hablar con el reportero pero también estaba intrigado por ello.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar a CC reírse por algo.

Diethard se notó incómodo por la pregunta, Zero tuvo un mal presentimiento.

ー Verás Zero… ー no era un hombre que se cohibiera con facilidad, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría su líder ante la verdadera razón. 

ー Solo dilo. ー exigió.

ー Hace unos días le pediste a Naomi Inoue que revisara las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad, y por casualidad encontró una grabación en mala calidad donde distinguió a Kururugi teniendo relaciones sexuales con alguien. ー Suzaku dejó de respirar por un momento. Lelouch podía escucharlo recriminarle su enorme descuido.

ー Se negó a decir quién es la persona misteriosa, así que están tratando de adivinar con quién estuvo. Además que borró el video.

CC seguía riendo desde su esquina, a excepción de ella la habitación se quedó en silencio.

Luego de unos incómodos momentos, Zero se aclaró la garganta y despidió al reportero con un seco ーGracias.ー

Una vez que cerró la puerta Zero se quitó la máscara y dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo.

ー “No hay cámaras” dijiste ーexpresó con ironía goteando en sus palabras.

ー ...lo siento. ー 

Suzaku solo bufó, sabiendo que no había nada que hacer. Lo que realmente le preocupaba es que reconocieran la identidad de Lelouch, pero como toda la atención estaba sobre sí, parece que ese secreto estaba a salvo. No significa que le guste ser el centro de atención.

ー A la próxima podríamos esperar hasta estar en Ashford Academy. ー dijo sentándose a su lado, mostrando que no estaba muy enojado al respecto. Molesto sí, pero no enojado. No con él, al menos. Obviamente tampoco era consciente de la cámara oculta.

ー Me pregunto si sospecharan que tu y yo…

ー No quiero pensar en eso.

Lelouch estuvo de acuerdo con eso y prefirió guardar silencio. No parecía que esto vaya afectar de forma maligna a los Caballeros Negros, si lo hacía entonces intervendría, pero solo hasta entonces. Mientras, estaba conforme con quedarse un momento más con Suzaku a su lado, podría pensar en soluciones y planes más tarde.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, no está planeado en algún momento dentro de la serie en específico, así que puede ser después de que Lelouch es salvado de caerse del techo o después de que salvan a Tohdoh de su ejecución. It doesn't matter.  
> Los comentarios y felicitaciones son muy agradecidos <3


End file.
